grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Var
Chase Season V Archimedia mission dialogue (Baymax Var) '[[Hammer's Reach]]' Reaching Hammer's Reach Mission *"I was waiting for you, Grand Chase. I am the 2nd Class Magical Power Management and Reproduction Device, Var. My master commanded me to help you stop Ashtaroth. From now on, please follow my lead." Data Analysis - Vitality Mission 10 - 1 *"According to my data, the dwarves here are warring with the elves. As you are traveling with elves in company, battle may occur. For optimum success probability, I must analyse your vitality. For best result, please avoid potion usage." Data Analysis - Reflexes Mission 10 - 2 *"The battle occured as projected. Vitality analysis was successful. Proceeding to reflex analysis. For optimum results, cooperation is desired. Does this make you uncomfortable? Facial expression detected to be stiff." Flames of War Mission 10 - 3 *"Warning, danger detected ahead. Locate and defeat the enemy creating powerful flames to proceed." Data Analysis - Maximum Potential Mission 10 - 4 *"Enemies successfully defeated. For combat readiness, I will now analyze the limits to your powers. For optimum conditions, please use as much power as you can as quickly as possible. Oh... am I detecing fatigue?" ' The Mechanical Spider's Web Mission 10 - 5' *"Warning, mobile combat machine detected ahead. I detect vast offensive capabilities. Please stay cautious and prepare for battle." The Weak Spot: Spinnerets Mission 10 - 6 *"Preliminary scans of the mobile combat machone show its defensive capabilities are weakest at its rear. Focusing your attacks there will ensure optimal success." Data Analysis - Reaction Time Mission 10 - 7 *"Data analysis scheduled to continue. I will test instantaneous reacting timing, so stay alert." Data Analysis - Endurance Mission 10 - 8 *"Data analysis complete. Things are going smoothly, but there are two more tests. Proceeding to test endurance. Be sure to continue fighting for optimal results." Data Analysis - Agility Mission 10 - 9 *"Proceeding to the final test. Agility will be tested. Be sure to do your best until the very end." The Dwarven Tank Commander, Talin Elfbane Mission 10 - 10 *"Warning, dangerous object detected ahead. Sensor indicate that it is much stronger than any before. Prepare yourselves; it will be here in ten seconds. Warning, 500 meters remaining... 300 meters remaining... 100 meters remaining..." 'Under Hammer' Escape into Under Hammer Mission *"The combat tank is no longer detected. My preliminary scans indicate no threats ahead, but further tests are needed to be certain. Please be careful as we proceed." Aggression Avoidance Mission 10 - 1 *"Warning, enemies approaching ahead. I measured their abilities and behavior. Defensive responses to frontal attacks is 80% of human capacity, but rear attacks are only 40%. Proceed with rear attacks for optimal success." Outrunning the Dwarves Mission 10 - 2 *"Enemy reinforcements have arrived. Based on the results of your agility tests and the enemy's speed, you can escape enemy sight in four minutes." Combat Practice Mission 10 - 3 *"You have rested enough. Enemies are detected ahead. Prepare for battle by warming up with them." Insufficient Power Mission 10 - 4 *"Rest proved detrimental to your power levels. My scans indicate you are working at lower power than before. Continue working towards your previous rates." Continual Improvements Mission 10 - 5 *"May scans indicate that power levels are still increasing. Continue fighting to reach peak levels." Steam-Powered Defender Mission 10 - 6 *"Warning, unknown machine dectected. Investigatory analysis complete. No unknown weapon, but alarmingly thick armor detected. Be careful when fighting; the machine may prove to be unpredictable." Fire Fighting the Hammer Smith Mission 10 - 7 *"The previous battle alerted other combatants to our presence. I detect rather strong offensive capabilities, so be wary of their weapons." Simply Powerful Mission 10 - 8 *"Despite their lack of advanced technology, the dwarf's natural muscular streghth and expert hammer usage makes them a formidable opponent. Be sure to guard yourself while engaging in combat." A Healthy Challenge Mission 10 - 9 *"I forgot to inform you of the present my master prepared for you. If you complete the battle with minimum potion usage, I will be sure to give it to you." Twin Mechanical Protectors Mission 10 - 10 *"Warning, dangerous machines detected. Their armor data is similar to the previous machine opponent, but their combat pattern is markedly different. Also, there are two of them. Be sure to watch out." 'Thunder Hammer' Trapped in Thunder Hammer Mission *"This is such an old holding facility that I have no information about it. Are you ready to escape on your own?" Stalling for an Escape Mission 10 - 1 *"Mari's skills proved to be useful. Thanks to you, we can escape the holding facility. However, guards are detected. While I measure their offensive capabilities, be sure to evade their attacks." Silent Suppression Mission 10 - 2 *"Do you plan to meet the Dwarven King? We are running out of time. Quickly take out the enemy from behind instead of engaging in hand-to-hand combat." Analyzing the Dwarven Guards Mission 10 - 3 *"While you engage the enemy in combat, I will measure the abilities of upcoming forces and compare them to your own. Be sure to do your best." Guardian Against the Guards Mission 10 - 4 *"My tests indicate that the enemy has alarmingly high combat capabilities. They could provide you with fatal injuries, so be careful." Power in the Void Mission 10 - 5 *"Warning, an enemy with unmeasurable power detected. Prepare yourselves before engaging in combat." A Royally Urgent Matter Mission 10 - 6 *"Pulse and breathing are detected to be back at normal levels. Are you all right? Body scans show no injuries, but he took all the cores. You must get them back and meet with the Dwarf King as soon as possible to Ashtaroth. You must hurry." Mastering Battle Skills Mission 10 - 7 *"Based on previously measured combat, I have created a battle training manual. Please follow its instructions until we meet Ashtaroth." Breaking Through Defenses Mission 10 - 8 *"These soldiers are defended with strong armor and fortified shields. Avoid spending too much time fighting them to quickly reach the King." Increasingly Annoying Interruptions Mission 10 - 9 *"I detect more enemies than before. Chances of meeting the Dwarven King at the end of this path are high." Tested by the Dwarven King, Arawn Mission 10 - 10 *"The Dwarven King wishes to measure your abilities on his own. Show him your best or else he will be displeased." 'Relics of Kounat' Discovering the Relics of Kounat Mission *"Wait. I defect an influx of magical energy from another dimension. According to my scans, it is an 85% match with's magical energy." Kill or Be Killed Mission 11 - 1 *"A portal through the dimensions... and demons. I do not know the reason, but they are not interested in us. However, I detect murderous intent from the other tribes coming through the portal." Honing Your Skills Mission 11 - 2 *"A demonic tribe in the form of beasts. While they appear to be as strong as normal soldiers, the normal ones are detected to be the weakest. Attack them first for training." Increasingly Abundant Interdimensional O... Mission 11 - 3 *"The demons are coming in waves ofincreasing strength and number. Focus and finish them off." The Growing Garou Army Mission 11 - 4 *"My scans indicate that the number of enemies is increasing at a rapid rate. You should use your special skills to try to get rid of as many at once as possible." Supplying the Winning Edge Mission 11 - 5 *"As predicted, use of special skills has decreased enemy numbers. Take these potions and continue this tactic. The waves of opponents are getting weaker." The Speed Demon Mission 11 - 6 *"As you have probably noticed, these demons' movements are fast. Do not let them run back to their dimensional portal. Focus your attacks and eliminate them." Cursing the Werewolf's Curse Mission 11 - 7 *"Scans indicate that the mages are focusing on curse magic to induce fatigue. Finish them off before their magic makes you exhausted." Finding a Demon's Weakness Mission 11 - 8 *"These demons are not dissimilar to normal monsters in the location of weakspots. Focus on agility and strike them from behind for optional damage." The Garous Strike Back Mission 11 - 9 *"The waves have grown stronger, even stronger than before. You must work quickly before they gain the avantage." The Destructive Brute, Drawl Mission 11 - 10 *"The demons summoned their strongest warrior, Drawl. You must work to eliminate him before any reinforcements come, else it may prove fatal." The Formidable Mage, Veron Mission 11 - 11 *"The demons summoned their most powerful mage, Veron. You must work to eliminate him before any reinforcements come, else it may prove fatal." 'Zeruel Border' Crossing the Border Mission *"We have a new ally, a strong demon who annihilated a lot of the beasts. Well, we must continue our path into the Kingdom of Elves, Zeruel." Avoiding the Assassins Mission 12 - 1 *"Dark Elves are much more aggressive than the Black Wood Assassins... they attacked us without provocation. Unfortunately for them, we need to stop Ashtaroth quickly. Defeat them." A Venomous Tactic Mission 12 - 2 *"My scans indicate that the Assassins apply a toxis poison to their weapon before battle. Carelessness may prove to be fatal. Proceed with caution." Surmounting the Elven Challenge Mission 12 - 3 *"We're facing difficulty before even entering Zeruel. How disappointing. Focus your abilities and we should be ab;le to pass through." Stealing for the Greater Good Mission 12 - 4 *"Due to our long and arduous battles, your potion supply is running low. My scans indicate that enemy combatants are carrying potions. It would be best to defeat them and take their potions for your own use." Charging Forward Mission 12 - 5 *"My scans indicate that the enemy combatants are quite strong. They will rush towards you at top speed and attack before you can properly defend. I believe this is called a "Charge Attack." Such a Basic Tactic Mission 12 - 6 *"Analysis indicates that when confronting the Dark Elven Riders, the optimal tactic is using basic skills and prepare evasive maneuvers." The Flourishing Elven Forces Mission 12 - 7 *"Previous data didn't indicate the Elven force would be this strong. Perhaps they moved their main military force to this border area in preparation." Nocked and Loaded Mission 12 - 8 *"Based on the past archives, the foundation of the strong Elven Kingdom was their Dark Elven Archers. Their agility combined with their attack distance proved to be unbeatable, even for the Dwarven combat machines." Holding Out on a Lifeline Mission 12 - 9 *"Warning, potion supply is detected to be running low again. Be sure not to waste them and only use them when absolutely necessary." Divert and Conquer Mission 12 - 10 *"While my scans indicate that you are fatigued from battle, enemy forces are reaching similar conditions. For optimal success rates, I will divert their attention while you attack from behind." Avoiding Enemy Fire Mission 12 - 11 *"Warning, Dark Elven Archers are following us. They are detected to be 400 meters away. You must hurry and get out of their line of fire." Master of Border Patrol, Dahlia Mission 12 - 12 *"My data states this is the Grand Master of the Border Guards, Dahlia. Past records indicate vast strength and strategic knowledge, but current scans indicate their attack pattern may have changed. Stay wary as we engage in battle." 'Zeruel' Reaching the Elven Kingdom Mission *"It appears that Dahlia is working for Ashtaroth now. It may be that the entire Elven Kingdom and the Elven Queen are also on his side. We must get to Zeruel quickly and discover the truth ourselves." Starting Out Small Mission 12 - 1 *"Overcoming the elves's agility will help you hone your basic combat skills. Prepare for battle by taking them on first." The Downside to Potions Mission 12 - 2 *"You have been using potions too often. While they help you survive lethal situations, relying on them too much appears to have decreased your maximum potential. Be sure to only use them when needed." Overcoming the Royal Blockade Mission 12 - 3 *"Ashtaroth must have had a hand in placing all of these enemies in our path. No matter. You must defeat them so we may meet with the Elven Queen." Facing the Royal Elven Guard Mission 12 - 4 ''' *"My scans detect a group of high-class enemy soldiers ahead. They may be formidable, but I am sure you can defeat them." '''Preemptive Assault Mission 12 - 5 *"My scans indicate that the Royal Elven Guards have agility levels similar to those of the Dark Elven Assassins. You must quickly overtake them by attacking their weak spots before they can retaliate." Blizkrieg Mission 12 - 6 *"I sense a large number of enemies along the path to the Queen's chambers. We must get to her quickly, so make haste and defeat the enemies while they're unaware." Deceptively Strong Defenses Mission 12 - 7 *"It seems that the Dark Elves' armor cannot be completely destroyed by normal attacks. Your specials may be able to do the trick." Magic of the Elite Mages Mission 12 - 8 *"Be cautious when confronting an Elite Elven Mage. My data indicates that powerful dark magic is behind their strong attacks and impressive summons." Finding the Elven Queen, Gilberta Mission 12 - 9 *"Cacophonous noise detected from the top of the tower, where the Queen resides. I am scanning now, but something may have happened to her. We must hurry." A Stony Miracle Mission 12 - 10 *"Warning, powerful magic energy detected. Data indicates that the Dark Elves created these golems to uniquely be able to control and attack with magic. Even the Violet Mage Guild couldn't figure out how that could be." A Rippling Effect Mission 12 - 11 *"Warning, enemy numbers increasing. Your minor injuries may become worse with prolonged battle. Be careful." God Save the Queen Mission 12 - 12 *"It seems that the Elven Queen Gilberta is being attacked by a magical creature. It appears that she is not on the same side as Ashtaroth. You must rescue her before we can move on." 'Kounat's Collapse' The Terror Within Kounat's Collapse Mission *"Oh no... of course, my master, he predicted all of this. As we feared, Ashtaroth is in possession of the Aernas Hammer in the depths of the ancient city of Kounat. We must stop him before a catastrophe occurs. This... this is the reason I was created." A Run-In With Monstrosity Mission 12 - 1 *"There are so many demons around this desolate place. All of the monsters from the other dimension must have gathered here. There is no data as to how Ashtaroth can control these demons, but we must defeat them to face him." The Fabled Highlander Knights Mission 12 - 2 *"My scans sense the spiritual energy of the long extinct Highlanders. My data on them is insufficient, but they appear to be aggressive. Combat probablity is high." Putting the Highlanders to Rest Mission 12 - 3 *"If we do not completely destroy the magical spheres containing the Highlander Knights' spirits, they will be forced to endure coming to life over and over again. Please, put them to rest for good by destroying the magical spheres." Felling the Fallen Comrades Mission 12 - 4 *"The number of Highlander Knights is surprisingly high. They block our path to Ashtaroth though, so they must be defeated." Striking Down the Dark Sword Mission 12 - 5 *"Warning, alarming powerful enemy detected. My scans indicate that he is similar to the demon faced at the Relics of Kounat. You already know his attack patterns, so use that to your advanatage and defeat him." Breaking the Dark Mission 12 - 6 *"Warning, alarming powerful enemy detected. My scans indicate that he is similar to the demon faced at the Relics of Kounat. You already know his attack patterns, so use that to your advanatage and defeat him." Walking the Path to Destruction Mission 12 - 7 *"The demons we face are showing fierce resistance. They must be being controlled by Ashtaroth. Proceed with caution." Help From New Friends Mission 12 - 8 *"That was dangerous. The Dwarven and Elven allied forces arrived when we needed them the most. They have restocked our potion supplies, but be sure not to waste them. That was our last chance to stock before we face Ashtaroth." Flanking from the Rear Mission 12 - 9 *"While the allied forces hold off the demonic hordes, we must work together to defeat enemies at the back to enter the castle. Help me flank them from the rear to quickly overcome them." The Highlander's Fallen Leader, Graham Mission 12 - 10 *"My scans indicates that this Highlander Knight is different from any we have faced before. My master will help you destroy his soul if you can exhaust his power." The Man Who Would Become God Mission 12 - 11 *"He was once a man known as Baldinar... I had wondered how Ashtaroth managed to control the demons. My scans indicate that he managed to take their own powers for his own... His form is still unstable though. Find his weak spot and concentrate all attacks there." Ashtaroth's Godly Powers Mission 12 - 12 *"I have no more data that can help you. Ashtaroth's increasing power is unmeasureable by my scans. At your limits, you will not be able to defeat him, but if you can overcome them... My master will provide you with support, so you must fight your hardest un" ...no, no mention about Rufus's arm thing in these dialogues, unfortunately. ;-; ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 17:57, June 19, 2015 (UTC)